shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB XXXI: The Laws of War
As Imperial atrocities mount, is there truly a place for the laws of war when only one side abides by them? Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Deng Dine * Durin Boge * Fai Mei * Hawk * Kii'Vera * (Rogesh Vai) Session 2 Session 2 Recording * D4-RT * Eve * Gristle * R0C-K4 * Saber Scintel Mission Report Summary by Ben The group is presently on Wayright, going about their business. All of a sudden, they receive a call from Renci Tosh, requesting immediate assistance. A ship, the Tallera Sky, comes into orbit above Wayright and assumes a collision course toward the planet. The crew immediately launches in the Sunflare to intercept with the tractor beam. D4 successfully locks on and slows the ship, but it soon launches a damaged escape pod, which hurtles toward the planet at equally dangerous speed. Saber uses the Force to slow it from inside the ship. After some struggling at the controls, D4 straightens the ship out and can bring both the Tallera Sky and the escape pod to a safer crash landing near the town. The crew lands and rushes to the crash zone. R0C rips the door off of the escape pod, revealing a severely wounded man inside. Gristle rushes over and tends to his wounds, stabilizing him while D4 and Eve head to the boarding ramp of the crashed YT-2400. The people onboard immediately open fire on them. D4 charges up the ramp and dispatches three stormtroopers in a flurry of electrostaff blows, cleaning up some of the opposition. R0C then charges in from across the field, and the lieutenant inside threatens to detonate explosives inside the ship, but Saber calls his bluff and approaches. The lieutenant then stands down and surrenders, allowing the group to board the ship and retrieve the rebel agents, including Renci. Renci thanks the agents and identifies the lieutenant as Mav Pellaeon, a captive of the Rebellion. He expresses worry for the man in the escape pod, whom Gristle is still tending by giving him some of Eve’s blood. Renci appears to know about Wayright, but assures the agents that the Imperials have no knowledge of it. When D4 moves to knock out the lieutenant for transport, but Renci stops him, saying it’s against the laws of war (roll credits). Eve recognizes the lieutnenant’s last name as being important in the Imperial Navy. The Rebels and Imperials alike are transported to Wayright, with a blindfold over the lieutenant’s eyes. The wounded man is taken to the clinic and the Imperials are taken to the jail, and the agents split off to tend to their prisoners. An angry mob begins to form outside of both locations. They demand the imperials be killed and start to get extremely unruly, so R0C and Eve head outside to keep the mob back. R0C climbs onto a nearby monument made from the corpse of the giant worm that attacked Wayright when they first found the colony. Eve’s shouting out to the crowd causes them to slowly calm down and disperse. In the medical clinic, Gristle and Saber are watching over the wounded man when Wayright’s doctor, Tobin, enters and asks to be alone with the patient. Gristle senses something off about him, and questions him about something he and Tobin had been talking about earlier that day. He dodges the question and Saber leaps to action, calling him on his deception. The doctor lunges toward the patient, injecting him with something before immediately being heaved into the air by Saber. He chokes on his words, but manages to tell the two that he is actually Rogesh in disguise. Gristle manages to administer some anti-toxin in time, saving the patient while Saber hauls Rogesh off toward the local jail. Saber enters the jail with the others and does release Rogesh, but he tells the other agents what Rogesh had done. On his way back, Saber calms the crowd outside the medical clinic and goes to join Gristle and the newly awakened patient. After some bedside manner, the cadet calms down and explains that he had been on a patrol with Mav Pellaeon before being captured by Renci and her band of rebels. Other than that, he doesn’t appear to know much and while he’s skeptical, he’s thankful to be alive. Dox calls the agents to arrange a meeting to discuss the situation. Saber and Gristle manage to convince Rogesh to come to the meeting as well. On the way to the meeting, however, Renci’s lieutenant, Gress, tries to kill Pellaeon, but fails and allows Pellaeon to escape into the town. Dox, Gristle and Rogesh all start moving seperately, trying to track Pellaeon down first while Saber uses the Force to find the way to the escaped prisoner. He sees visions of the wookiee settlement in the forest and immediately stalks that way. R0C, in the meantime, heads to Renci’s ship to monitor the scanners. There are some lifeforms outside moving around the ship, so he keeps tabs on them. Saber’s guidance from the Force allows him to find Pellaeon first, but catches him with a small wookiee as a hostage. He threatens to kill the wookiee if Saber approaches, but Saber calls his bluff yet again. Just then, the adult wookiees, including Shorbecca, jump down from the trees, roaring and threatening to kill the lieutenant. Saber also spots Rogesh lurking nearby and interposes himself just as the others show up. R0C rushes through the forest to block the wookiees off, and Gristle tries to calm the mob’s bloodlust. Taking advantage of Gristle’s speech, Rogesh creeps forward, but R0C spots him and leaps his way. Seeing R0C, Rogesh shoots off a dart toward Pellaeon, but misses and quickly surrenders. Renci and the others quickly arrive on the scene and take the lieutenant back into custody. SotB 031